Night Stalkers
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Summer and Josh are away on a hunt when the FBI close in on Blade and Whistler. They come back to find their base destroyed. But they aren't alone, Whistler had a back up, the Night Stalkers. And back up is exactly what they need when the first vampire, the most powerful of all; Dracula has been awoken.
1. Chapter 1

I slid from Josh and curled up next to him on the bed in the motel we'd stopped in. His arms comfortably wrapping around my naked form.

"Its good to get a break from the old fart and B." I moved my head to kiss his neck.

"It does, shame we had to work though we could of had lots more fun." I said running my hand over his chest and scars.

I'd been with Josh almost two years. Blade really trusted him now and Whistler, well he was Whistler a bad tempered old coot, but he knew what he was doing. But with the trust Josh had gained came more responsibility. More and more vampires were popping up all over the country. We'd been sent out to clean house in Chicago. It had gone easily enough and as we'd done it so quick we decided to have ourselves a little break Josh and I. I was just starting to drift off when both mine and Josh's cells started beeping. I grabbed mine as Josh complained about having no peace and time to ourselves. As I opened the message my heart skipped a beat. It was an alert saying HQ had been discovered and was under attack.

"Shit! Josh get up and get dressed now!" I shouted scrambling from the bed and yanking my clothes on.

"Summer? What's happened?" He asked pulling on his clothes.

"The base, someone's found it. We got to get to Blade."

We drove nonstop and got there the next night. What we found didn't bode well. I stepped from the car in silence, I couldn't believe it. I ended up crouching hugging my knees. The place was burnt to the ground. Well more than likely Whistler had blown the place up, it was the first thing he did if we moved to new premises, rig it so if we were discovered it would blow. Question was? Did Blade and Whistler get out before it blew? I felt breathless, like someone had knocked my legs out from under me. Everything we had worked so hard for was gone, just like that.

"Summer…" Josh crouched beside me wrapping his arms round me. But I knew we couldn't linger, police tape was still up and we couldn't risk getting caught we had to carry on the fight. That is once we found out if they were dead or not. "Come on, we need a computer and then I can hack the police system see if they have them." I nodded and stood with Josh getting back in the car.

We sat in an internet café Josh doing his thing with the computer as I sipped my coffee. At first when they sent us to Chicago I wasn't happy about it. I protested, we never split like this before and I didn't think we should start now, but Blade and Whistler insisted. Then I thought of the alone time me and Josh could have. We would actually be alone, no chance of Blade or Whistler walking on us.

"Summer…Summer Blade's alive." I smiled thank god we just had to hook up with him and it would all be ok.

"What about Whistler? If Blade's alive then," But I caught the look on Josh's face.

"No…he was shot by some of the agents and then he got caught in the blast. Damn." There was no time to mourn; we needed to get Blade out of FBI custody.

"Where are they keeping Blade? He'll be allowed a lawyer." I still remembered my law studies, after all before Deacon I had been training to become a lawyer.

I dressed primly in a trouser business suit, my hair up tightly in a bun, with understated make up. Josh said he barely recognised me and that's what I was hoping for. If the FBI knew what I looked like the last thing I wanted was to be caught by them right there. I walked up to the reception desk and flashed a pass.

"I'm Dana Willows, I represent the man you know as Blade. I suggest you allow me through to him or I'll have you up on breach of his human rights." I didn't miss a beat. Two guys, clearly FBI agents walked in.

"Well you can't lady,"

"Really? I think you find that by law he is entitled to a representative and I am it. So let me see my client." I snapped my voice ice cold.

"He isn't here. Dr Vance took him to the nut house."

"What? Where, I demand you tell me right now. You had no right in allowing my client to be taken before being allowed legal counsel!" The other agent shrugged as if to say tough luck.

"He's been taken to County Psychiatric." I turned on my heel and marched out to the car down the street. I slid in next to Josh and pulled my hair from its bun.

"Something's not right here. He's been taken to a psychiatric facility. That should never have been allowed. We got to move. Remember there were rumours about vampires involved, patients missing."

"Shit, B could be in serious trouble. Gears in the back you change I'll drive." I nodded and slid into the back and started putting on some proper clothes.

"Got a feeling the FBI agents that were there aren't involved, they seemed pretty pissed that Blade had been taken. Nor did they give a shit if his human rights were being violated." Josh laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"That you're actually worried about B's human rights."

"Bite me." I grumbled.

"Anywhere you want baby." I smacked him upside the head and climbed back up front. As we pulled on to the street I noticed a man and a woman about our age, both armed and heading stealthily on to the premises.

"Whoa, park here. Keep an eye on them."

"Hey you think they be like the back up?" I looked at Josh confused.

"I saw something in one of gramps computer files about back-up, like what you call…sleeper cells or something. You think that's them? If they all got the message that HQ had been blown then,"

"Then they would assume we're dead too and Blade is all on his own." Josh nodded pleased with himself. I leaned over and kissed him. "We'll just wait and see if they come out, give them half an hour if they ain't back I'm going in."

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to my Blade story, as I'm sure you can tell this is set during Blade Trinity. Read, Review and Enjoy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

We sat and waited 10-15 minutes and the first we knew something was wrong was when the sirens started and several cop cars came racing along blocking the exit from the building. I saw the man and woman run out, but no Blade.

"Should we move Summer?"

"No, we could have been wrong, they could be familiars going into kill Blade, we should…" But before I finished what I was saying we saw someone fall from the third storey. It was Blade landing cat like near the man and woman. "Now we should," I had been about to say go help, but a beefed up land cruiser hopped the curb and slammed trough the police cars. Blade and his two companions jump into it and take off. "Tail them." Josh started the car and pulled off after them, they took down some hulking vampire and sped off.

"I got them don't worry Summer, we won't lose them."

We tailed them all the way to an abandoned amusement park. Josh had already turned off the head lights. Stopping outside we watched as they went inside a warehouse.

"So plan of action?" I looked to Josh and stepped out.

"You stay here, I'll make sure its safe, not a trap."

"No way Summer, you are not leaving me here. I'm coming in with you." He said grabbing two guns out of the glove compartment. I pulled my staff out of the back and sighed.

"Ok, but Josh if I say run, run like hell." I kissed him quickly and moved into the shadows him hot on my tail. I stopped him and pointed up, surveillance camera's we may have already be seen. But seemed we were in luck, we'd gotten to the doors without incident, but they were locked.

"Gimmie a sec, I'll have this baby open in a sec." He pulled out a precision screwdriver and a little computer and within seconds had the door unlocked. I spared a smile and walked in quietly Josh at my back. I swapped my staff for two guns and headed in. We saw a nerdy looking guy and I came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Don't try anything, don't scream and you'll live." The guy nodded and Josh moved up to grab him, he knew I was a better shot so it made sense for him to have him. "Which way?" He moved slowly forward and we walked back into a giant area, that was part shooting range, laboratory and storage area for things for the rides outside. Three people blocked Blade from view, I wasn't sure if he was hurt or not so I played it safe.

"Hands up, we have your guy," The man and woman whipped round to look at us, the woman with gun pointed at me. "Try it and he blows his head off. Blade you ok?" Blades short sharp laugh, puzzled me for a second, then he pushed past them.

"Took you so damn long." I smiled and lowered my guns, Josh letting go of the guy he had.

"Well you already had a rescue team, wouldn't want to get in the way." I smirked and holstered my guns, the woman still had hers trained on me till Blade lowered it for her.

"Glad you're both ok." I smiled that was a first.

"Glad you're alive. Though with shoddy security like that, I'm surprised the rest are."

"B, I had that hacked in five seconds." The woman glared at Josh who shut up. I glared back.

"He's stating a fact, not our fault if your system sucks."

"Though, this is impressive," I let out a small laugh as he went in to geek mode looking at things.

"Who are these people?" The woman asked Blade, I liked this woman less and less.

"I'm Summer Willis and that's Josh Frohmeyer, you want to know about us, ask us not Blade." I sniped. Josh had stopped and moved back towards me, he knew I was tense and a little angry.

"What is this place?" Blade asked ending what could have turned into an argument.

"Welcome to the honeycomb hideout." The guy said.

"How do you bankroll this place?" Blade asked looking round at all the computers.

"Internet porn. See, we're using cocksuckers to pay for the blood-suckers." Catching the look me and Blade were giving him he stopped. "Joke. Come on, man. This isn't some piddly little hoopty-ass operation, Blade. We take our jobs very seriously." I noticed an older woman watching us intently along with the black guy that had come and picked them up in the car. "You met Dex, I'm King and this is Abigail Whistler. This is Hedges, Sommerfield and the runt you saw earlier or well you two didn't was Zoe." So Whistler had a surviving daughter. "We call ourselves, The NightStalkers." I couldn't help but laugh and Josh was laughing with me. Blade on the other hand wasn't impressed.

"You sound like rejects from a Saturday morning cartoon."

"We were gonna call ourselves the Care Bears, but that was already taken." I shook my head, Whistler once said Josh acted as if we were in vampire sitcom, but this guy beggared belief. I noted Abigail taking off all her equipment, weapons and handing a bow to the Hedges guy.

"Tiller needs adjustment." She said as I watched curiously.

"I'll run it through the bow press." I moved to look at some of the things they had on the sides, picking them up and turning them over.

"How many of you are there total?" Blade asked as I put down a unique hand gun that belonged to King.

"Enough. We operate in sleeper cells. When one goes down, a new cell activates to pick up the slack. Consider us your reinforcements." King replied.

"Sorry. Never been much of a team player."

"We're the only back-up Blade needs." I said moving to stand by Blade.

"Who asked you?" Before I could come back at Abigail, Sommerfield spoke.

"I don't think you understand, Blade, Summer. Whistler meant for us to help you. When he died, he activated an emergency protocol. All his knowledge was transferred to our servers here." She motioned to all the monitors and equipment and I realised that she was in fact blind.

"And what makes you think you know so much about killing vampires?" Blade asked coldly. King pulled up his shirt revealing his own little glyph riding low beneath his belly button.

"Well for starters, I used to be with them. Do I pass the audition?" Blade looked to me and I reached for the leather bracelet on my wrist.

"Big deal, join the club." I lifted my wrist and Josh pulled on his lower lip, both of us revealing our own glyphs.

"So it's true, you were Frost's," I cut across him.

"Yeah Deacon's familiar, long time ago and I watched quite happily as Blade drove his sword through his heart. I've thought alongside Blade going on four years now. I've proved myself. You, you lot haven't." I growled. "I'll get the car." I snapped turning on my heel.

"Summer wait, I'll come with you." Josh shouted quickly catching up to me and without a word taking my hand, reminding me to stay calm. Somehow I didn't this new arrangement was going to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"You alright Summer?" Josh asked once we'd gotten back in the car. I breathed deeply and nodded.

"I'm fine; just who the hell does she think she is? I don't care if she's Whistlers daughter, what has she done for us?"

"Save Blade, but we were going to do that anyway. They just had a head start on us. They maybe be better put together than us and have more bodies than we do. But they don't have our knowledge and they definitely don't have our security protocols." I smiled as he finished. "Basically babe, we are just plain awesome and they ain't a patch on us." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks and since when did I become babe?" I teased pushing him after I'd parked the car and got out.

"Since now." He smiled and grabbed my hand tugging me into the building. As we walked back into the main area King seemed to be getting everyone's attention.

"You know the kind of woman that just screams trouble? You see her and every warning bell in your brain starts going off but you still ask for her number? Well that's all I ever hook up with. But this Betty blew 'em all away in the shit storm sweepstakes." I couldn't notice how he looked at me as he said, before reaching out and bringing some surveillance footage on a nearby monitor. Three vampires pop up the footage having been slowed and advancing frame by frame.

"Her name's Danica Talos. You met her earlier. The man on her left is Asher, her brother." He zooms in and focuses on a big guy behind them. "The Neanderthal behind them is Jarko Grimwood." Then he pauses again this time on Danica's face. "I picked Danica up in a bar, had a one night stand with her - then spent the next five years playing step-and-fetch-it as her little cabana boy. Eventually Abigail found me. Now I kill them." He paused and then smiled. "That's called turning a frown upside down." Blade shook his head unimpressed as always.

"We need to pool our resources, Blade." Abigail said stepping up and getting Blade's attention.

"Why?" He asked and that was what I wanted to know, why should we help them, why did we need them, I worked with Blade for two years before without Whistler and for one of those years I had Josh. Why did we need them now?

"Because He's come back." King tosses a Tomb of Dracula comic book over to Blade. Blade glances at the cover, then looks at them, incredulous, before throwing it to me and Josh.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"He's real, Blade. Dig beneath all the movies and myths. All the layers of bullshit that have cluttered our culture for the last five hundred years and eventually you'll strike the truth." King stated, deadly serious.

"So the movies are true?" Josh asked as he flicked through the book.

"The movies are just a comforting fairy tale compared to the real deal. There's no happy ending with this guy. Peter Cushing isn't going to run in at the last second and save the day with a cross and some holy water. See, good old Bram Stoker, he wrote a yarn. But the events he described in 1897 were only a tiny piece of the mosaic. The real Dracula's origin goes back much earlier than that."

"How early are we talking here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Try six or seven thousand years." Abigail said looking at Blade as King moved over to me and Josh.

"Dracula's only one of the names he's gone by. Now they call him Drake. If you believe the legends, he was born in ancient Sumeria. Nobody really knows the specifics of his origin. But we do know this: he was the first of his kind. The patriarch of the hominus nocturna. Every single vampire - every single monster that's walked the earth since then- owes their existence to Him." Everyone in the room seemed to be listening intently.

"He's like the Patient Zero of evil. The original Serpent in the Garden of Eden. And just like the Great White shark, he's never had to evolve. This guy was born perfect. Scour the history books - read between the lines -you'll find countless references to Him. Always mentioned, never named. He's been there -moving behind the scenes -cutting a bloody path through the Ages until suddenly just like that," He snaps his fingers and I realise how enraptured I was by his tail.

"He up and disappeared. About a century ago the trail went cold. Then we heard a rumour. The vampires were searching for him trying to find the place where he'd retreated. According to our information, they found him in Iraq about six months ago. And he was pissed."

"Why wake up Drake now?" Blade asked as another question formed in my head.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Abigail stated.

"When I was under the fang there used to be talk about some kind of vampire 'Final Solution'. But I could never figure out why they'd want to destroy their food source. I mean, seems stupid, right? They've always had plans for the human race. Seems likely that whatever they're cooking up, Drake's return is a part of it."

Blade nods, pensive.

"Let's face it, Blade we're fighting a losing battle. So we kill a few hundred of them a year. Big deal. There are thousands of them out there. Maybe tens of thousands. We need a new tactic."

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"A biological weapon." Sommerfield supplied as she moved to her own keyboard. "For the last year I've been working with synthesized DNA in order to create an artificial virus targeted specifically at vampires. We're calling it DayStar." Something to kill them all in one fell swoop.

"Think about it, Blade. We could wipe them all out in a single move."

"So what's been holding you back? It sounds good, but you haven't used it yet. Why?" I asked and Sommerfield sighed.

"We've tried it on a number of captive subjects. We've got the disease vector worked out fine it's easily transmittable. But the lethality in vampires is still spotty."

"Bottom line is, we need a better DNA sample to work with. We need Dracula's blood." Abigail stated, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Vampire DNA is a hodgepodge of different genes, mixed in with all sorts of useless junk DNA. Because Dracula's the progenitor of the vampire race, his DNA is still pure. It hasn't been diluted by a hundred generations of selective mutation. It still has all the necessary cellular compounds for the virus to code to. We get his blood, we can boost Daystar's viral efficacy to a hundred per cent." Sommerfield added.

"So. You want to join our club? Can we sign you up for a Night stalkers secret decoder ring?"

"Summer?" Blade asked looking to me, Josh looked shocked and I tried to hide it as best I could looking down at my finger nails.

"Personally, I want to know why Drake hid himself away to begin with, but in regards to working with them," I motioned to the 'Night stalkers'. "Well I'll follow you Blade; I said I would since the day I walked out of the Bank of Erebus with you. You stay, I stay." He looked to Josh briefly.

"I'm with you and Summer all the way B."

"Well looks like we'll be working together. I think you need to let Scud look into your security system. You got rooms in this place?" Blade asked, Abigail motioned to Hedges who took Josh away to look at their security system.

"Sure, I'll show you. Come with me Summer." King smiled, I rolled my yes and followed after him. He was quiet as we walked down a hallway and along a corridor with several doors. "Well this is my room, Blade's will be that one opposite, Josh will be in there and you will be in the one next to mine." He winked.

"No thanks I'll be sharing with Josh." I smiled sweetly as I moved to the room that he'd pointed to as Josh's. Inside was just a single bed, so I moved to the one next to King's seeing a double. "We'll take this one actually."

"So you and dork or an item?" He asked a little amazed.

"Yes, two years and he isn't a dork."

"Hey I'm just saying." He said raising his hands.

"Well don't because you don't know Josh and you most certainly don't know me." I snapped walking inside and dropping my staff on the bed shutting the door in his face.


End file.
